warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Raggedstar
|postdeath = StarClan |pastaffie = None |death = Killed by Brokentail |namest = Warrior: Deputy: Leader: |namesl = Raggedpelt Raggedpelt Raggedstar |familyt = Mate: Son: Daughters: |familyl = Yellowfang (formerly) Brokenstar Two Unnamed She-Kits |mentor = Unknown |apps = Clawface, Brokenstar |position1=Leader |succeededby1=Brokenstar |position2=Deputy |precededby2=Stonetooth |succeededby2=Foxheart |livebooks = ''Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Secrets of the Clans |deadbooks = Long Shadows, Night Whispers, The Last Hope }} Raggedstar is a muscular, large, dark brown tabby tom with ragged, patchy fur, yellow eyes, huge front paws, and a shredded ear. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :At a Gathering, Cedarstar announces that Raggedpelt is the new deputy of ShadowClan, since Stonetooth had retired to become an elder. Crookedpaw notes that he looks very powerful compared to the old, skinny Stonetooth. :At a later Gathering, he denies that ShadowClan was trespassing when Pinestar subtly suggests that enemy cats have been trespassing in ThunderClan's territory. Bluestar's Prophecy :At a Gathering, Cedarstar announces that Raggedpelt is the new deputy of ShadowClan, since Stonetooth had retired to become an elder. Crookedpaw notes that he looks very powerful compared to the old, skinny Stonetooth. Bluepaw notes that Featherwhisker narrowed his eyes at the new deputy, although it's not directly stated why. Both medicine cats of ShadowClan, Sagewhisker and Yellowfang cheer loudly for the deputy, and he is welcomed by the Clans. :After Bluepaw is made a warrior, Bluefur, Raggedpelt is seen at another Gathering, sitting beside Stormtail and Adderfang. When Pinestar subtly implies that cats have been crossing the ThunderClan border, Raggedpelt denies the claim, saying that ShadowClan haven't crossed their border in moons. :When Yellowfang is welcomed as the head medicine cat of ShadowClan, Raggedpelt is seen narrowing his eyes at her, and Yellowfang returns the glare, eyes sharp. Bluefur wonders if there was an argument between the two cats. :He is mentioned by Leopardfoot of ThunderClan, saying that his son, Brokenpaw, got into a fight with two RiverClan apprentices until Oakheart of RiverClan broke it up. Raggedpelt was said to be furious. In the Original Arc ''Into the Wild :Raggedstar never formally appears, but is mentioned several times, mostly by his former mate, Yellowfang. When Firepaw asks Yellowfang if she misses ShadowClan, she says that she misses the old ShadowClan. She tells him that before Brokenstar was leader, ShadowClan was still feared for their strength, but that came from obeying the warrior code and from fierce loyalty, not from fear and bloodlust. She notes that Raggedstar was one of the best leaders the forest had ever seen. :Brokenstar reveals to Yellowfang that he killed Raggedstar because he said he was a weak leader in a fake ambush that he had his warriors help him with, making it look like an attack from a rival Clan, so that he could become leader in his father's place. Yellowfang is shocked and angry at Brokenstar's cruel ambition, as Raggedstar was her mate. In the Power of Three Arc Long Shadows :Raggedstar, along with the former ShadowClan medicine cat, Runningnose, begs Jaypaw to save ShadowClan from Sol, who had made Blackstar lose belief in StarClan. :Later, during the false sign constructed by Hollyleaf, Dawnpaw, Tigerpaw, Flamepaw, Lionblaze, and Jaypaw, Raggedstar and Runningnose appear to complete the sign and convince Blackstar to believe in StarClan. Blackstar later chases Sol out of ShadowClan. He also thanks the cats for their help. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''Night Whispers :Raggedstar appears in a dream to Flametail, along with the rest of ShadowClan's ancestors. He, Sagewhisker, and Palefoot tell Flametail that he must break his friendships in other Clans and protect his own Clan. Raggedstar wants to tell Flametail everything, but Sagewhisker won't allow it. She says it will ruin his own belief in ShadowClan, so Raggedstar agrees, and only tells him that he has to be a burning flame to save his Clan before departing. The Last Hope :In StarClan, he is on patrol with Hollyflower and Russetfur when Jayfeather seeks out Flametail. He threateningly questioned Jayfeather about his business with Flametail. :He expresses worry about the Dark Forest cats since he thinks that StarClan cannot beat an enemy who has brought leaf-bare to StarClan, and Darkflower comments that the Dark Forest has grown stronger than StarClan. In the Field Guide Arc ''Secrets of the Clans :In "Yellowfang Speaks: A Thankless Kit", Raggedstar is Brokenstar's father. He falls in love with Yellowfang, even though she is a medicine cat. They are able to hide their forbidden relationship, because they both have high status within the Clan. Together they have three kits, although only one, whom Yellowfang names Brokenkit, survives. Raggedstar convinces the only nursing ShadowClan queen, Lizardstripe, to suckle him. She agrees, knowing that suckling the Clan leader's son will improve her status and make her important, even though everyone knows she is not his real mother. In the moons that follow, Raggedstar seems to forget Yellowfang as his mate, and only cares about Brokenkit, whom he mentors and loves deeply. He doesn't see his son's ambitions to become leader at any cost until it is too late, and meets his death at his own son's claws. Brokentail has no remorse at killing his own father, and former mentor. All he cares about is becoming leader. :He is also listed as one of ShadowClan's "Significant Leaders". He is said to be proud and cunning, but blind to Brokenstar's true evil nature. Here, it is revealed that he fought off the rats in Carrionplace that had been bothering ShadowClan for many moons. ''Cats of the Clans :Rock mentions Raggedstar in Brokenstar's story. He explains how Brokenstar was just looking for respect and admiration, and the only way he saw to gain it was through violence. So, knowingly, he sends his own father to StarClan, and continues on to do the same to many more innocent cats. Trivia *He is mistakenly called Raggedpelt in ''The Last Hope. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Yellowfang: (formerly) Son: :Brokenstar: Daughters: :Two unnamed she-kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Members mother Featherstorm Decreased, Suspected StarClan member Brother Scorchpaw Decreased, Suspected StarClan member Tree Quotes }} References and Citations Category:Males Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Night Whispers characters